


Pack

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Established friendships, Gift Fic, Implied Relationships, Junk, M/M, OT7, speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Changkyun turns furry every month, it used to just be a thing he did. Now it's something else...now that he has a pack it's so much more.





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaaviYB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/gifts).



> Hi, Hello! This is a gift fic for @SaaviYB because she made me think of it to begin with. Granted I've been wanting some cute and some werewolf...So I guess I was asking for it. 
> 
> Ah this is listed I.M/everyone because it's told from I.M's perspective but everyone is very much in love with each other.

The full moon used to mean a hunt, a hunger, a change that resonated all the way through his body and then some. It used to be a night meant for being furry, quite literally. For as far back as Changkyun could remember he’d been a werewolf, though his parents had told him that he hadn’t been born that way. Something had happened. Yada, yada. It had been a long time since he’d cared enough to think about how or why he was what he was, he just simply was. 

It still was, at twenty some odd he was still becoming furry once a month on a regular basis. But things had changed and it wasn’t because of the guidance counselor that his parents had gotten for him at the first sign of his fangs. Though that had helped and he wasn’t sure where he would be without that older, and much more experienced, werewolf. Even if they no longer talked and hadn’t since he’d tried to get Changkyun to join his pack. Back then it hadn’t felt right, and the counselor was understanding of his decision. His pack leader had not been. 

Of course the pack hadn’t left him high and dry, they’d waited until he was self-sufficient and wouldn’t go after humans after the change. He’d been taught the basics, as was the law. His counselor of course had taught him just a touch more. He’d been taught about the consequences of his actions, the real world, discrimination, and more. So much more. Though he highly suspected his counselor hadn’t set out to teach him about one-sided love. It had happened. 

Changkyun was over it. Had been over it for a very, very long time. Though he hadn’t realized the extent he was over it until he’d met Jooheon. An intimidating, well if by intimidating you meant cute when they smiled, classmate in his musical theory class. Admittedly because of his looks, scary until he wanted them to be, he hadn’t paid much attention to the other. Until he’d seen him with a blonde, brunette, and then red-headed beauty by the name of Minhyuk. Who he’d only known was the same person from his scent with his rotating hair colors.

Currently Minhyuk’s hair was a blonde that thankfully did not show in wolf form as it would look awful. Still, back when he’d first met Minhyuk his hair colors had been a bit hard to handle. Then he’d met Wonho and gotten hair color whiplash. Though he supposed it made sense that they dyed it so much as the color was always gone after the full moon. Unable to survive the change. 

It wasn’t just Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Wonho though. He had a whole pack now. With Shownu, Kihyun, and Hyungwon rounding it out to six other members. Making them seven with himself. It had just felt right when he’d met them all together, something like fate. Though he’d never voiced that outloud himself it had been whispered among their pack by a few of them. If asked he’d say it was true, that nothing and no one would ever feel as perfect for him as this pack. 

Having met them changed everything about the moon, about being a werewolf. It changed everything about himself in the best possible way. One day he’d tell them that too. When they weren’t so new, still discovering each other. He knew there would be the time, unlike with his counselor they wouldn’t leave him and his affections behind. Returning them, he wasn’t quite sure on. At least not in human form but as the full moon rose, his body shifting, changing he knew. 

There was no denying what was there, even if no words were ever spoken. It was in the soft way that Shownu led them, his presence alone enough to keep them in line human or otherwise. For Wonho it was in the willingness to protect despite how soft he truly was. While Kihyun and Minhyuk were similar in their own way, though they wouldn’t want to hear that, in how it showed through their care. 

Jooheon and Hyungwon were like him, silent but their actions spoke volumes. The way that Hyungwon would lean towards him in those moments he was unsure of himself. And for Jooheon it was in the small things, cuddles, kind words, or just being there. In the same way he was for them, even if sometimes he was more inclined to be alone. He made time for them, all of them and they all did the same for him. For each other. They were a pack. They needed no one else. 

Changkyun could feel their feelings now, almost. The change filling him as he felt his body responding to the moonlight bathing him. A howl rose up his throat, the need to hunt filled his being, and the knowledge that his pack was there just a few feet away. He ran and leapt his bones elongating, fur sprouting, and his body finding freedom on four paws. The feel of the wind against his fur, the ground under his paws, and the release of tension was something he’d learned to live for. Since them anyway as they ran up alongside him yipping and howling. The hunt was on.

Shownu led the pack, his strong presence shooting ahead of them towards a deer, a big one from what Changkyun could tell. Wonho and Kihyun were right behind him. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were next with himself and Jooheon taking up the rear. A place that had never bothered him in this pack, for in this pack there was no standing attached. No worth based on where you were best at. It was one of the best feelings Changkyun had ever felt to hunt in a pack that only cared to support themselves as a pack of equals. 

Though the best feeling was always after a hunt, when their bellies were full and they’d run as far as their bodies would carry them. There was a cave that exact distance from where they changed, one that Wonho had found on a solo hunt and shared with the pack before his time. It didn’t matter. It was dry, safe, and hard to locate unless you knew what you were looking for. Of course they still took the extra precautions, hunters were still a thing no matter how illegal it was for them to hunt werewolves. 

Reaching that cave was Changkyun’s favorite part of the night. Because once there, panting and nearing exhaustion, they would cuddle. Each of them flopping where they thought would be most comfortable in that moment. At least that’s how Shownu had explained it that first time, and Kihyun had unceremoniously been used as an example and pillow. After that first time with Hyungwon practically laying over his stomach he’d gotten used to it. Even if the waking up in human form naked was awkward then. It wasn’t now. 

Now he looked forward to shoving his muzzle into Minhyuk’s side and resting his head on Kihyun’s legs. A position he’d spent all day thinking about. Of course it didn’t always happen like that either. Sometimes he wanted to fully cuddle up to a member and instead found himself with another member of the pack splayed over his back. Occasionally it was very awkward getting out of the positions they found themselves in. Not because of their closeness or nakedness but because the human body and the wolf body got stiff very differently. 

Tonight as they reached the cave Changkyun tried to get his way only to find himself the center, a place that was highly coveted and given only a few times a year. Last time it had been Jooheon in the center, now it was him. It was his first time but he felt comfortable as the others found a way to rest their head on his back, their muzzles buried into his fur, breathing deeply. It was a place only a true pack member could be. It was a confirmation of everything he knew. In the morning he might feel a bit stiff from being trapped. But it was worth it. Being in this pack made being a werewolf worth it. One day he’d tell them that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the style was a bit messy? Playful? Whatever you want to call it. But it felt right. I hope you liked it Saavi


End file.
